If You Come Back I'll Love You Forever
by NonsensicallyWierd
Summary: My take on life after the season 2 finale. Maura is still angry and Jane can't take it anymore so she leaves. But for how long? And what will be different when she comes back? Rated: M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.**

Its been a month of unbearable nights and even worse days. A month of heart felt apologies that were not accepted but met by cold harsh words. One month of regret, second guessing, and self-hatred. One month without Maura as a best friend and even with all the apologies and begging she did not seem closer to forgiveness. No indication of being even a little swayed to see things her way.

She shot Paddy Doyle. She hadn't meant to but it was her training, her gut that made the decision for her. She hadn't even realized she'd shot until it was to late. And now he's dead and there's nothing left to do but endure the consequences. The thing is Jane can't deal with Maura's harsh words. It hurts too much. Even thought she has a reason to hate Jane. Doyle died and Maura will never meet her biological mother now.

The latest homicide case is solved and Jane is leaving. Forever? For a few months, years? She doesn't know yet. All she knows is that it is easier to deal Maura's hatred from afar. She's packed most of her clothes and a few pictures to take with her. She wrote a letter for her mother and she's ready to leave. Tomorrow, when whoever decides to come and check on her for not showing up to work, will discover that she is long gone. Most likely the will send her mother since she gets away with barging in if she doesn't answer the door. Well... Maura gets away with that too but that's not gonna happen.

After walking Jo, she puts out enough food and water so she'll be set until tomorrow. Her gun, badge, cell phone, and her keys to the cruiser are set on the table behind the couch with the letter for her Ma. She'll be driving across the country on her baby. The car she very rarely uses because its just easier to drive the police issued car. Its parked out front with a full tank ready to go when she is ready.

Jane is ready. Everything is the way she wants to leave it and its time. She stands by the door and takes one last look around her apartment. And as she opens the door Jo rushes over to her. With one more belly rub she says goodbye to her furry companion. With no destination in mind she puts the car in gear and drives off.

**_Monday__ 5A.M._**

"Frost did you call Jane?" Korsak asks while surveying the crime scene. Everyone's there except Jane.

"I've been calling but she's not picking up. I left a couple of messages."

"Hm, that's strange." It is strange, Jane always shows up. Even if she's hung over, sick, whatever she shows up which is why Maura is now wondering what's wrong.

Maura is furious at Jane, but not because she shot Doyle or because she'll never know her birth mother. She's mad because for her, Jane shooting Doyle meant that she picked Dean over her. Like she was protecting him not Frost of herself like she'd been swearing for the past month. Maura has been convincing herself that she is mad because of Doyle her unknown mother. She refuses to see the real reasons behind her feelings.

The truth is this month has been hell for her. Every time she sees Jane she is reminded of that day. Of Dean. And every time Jane says how sorry she is those solid reminders are the only thing that allow her to be so cold and hateful towards the only person she let in. The only person she's ever truly loved. She's missed her so much. But she can's forget. Not yet anyway. And so as she waits for the body to be bagged and loaded she wonders what happened that Jane didn't show up.

At noon when Jane still hasn't shown up to work, both frost and Korsak are pretty worried. They know that things between the Jane and Maura are rough. They've seen the pain in both women; both struggling to get through another day without the other. This problem can only be fixed by them nothing anyone else did could help.

Finally fed up with waiting Korsak made his way to the precinct cafe to talk to Angela. Surely she would know where Jane was. If not she'll go figure it out. "Hello Angela." He greeted as he made his way to the counter.

"Vince, what can I do for you?" She said with a smile.

"Have you spoken to Jane ?" He inquired.

"No. Why? Is something wrong?" She asked panic present in her voice.

"Well... she hasn't shown up to work and is not answering her phone. She always shows up. After the shooting she tried to come back the same day she was released. Its just a bit weird."

"Its my lunch break in half an hour I'll go to her apartment and make sure she's okay."

"I'm sure she is. We're probably just paranoid. She probably just wanted the day off. Things have been tough for her recently." Korsak said while taking out his phone to check the new message he'd received. "I must get going Maura's got some results for us. Please let me know when you know something."

She gave him a small smile. "I will," she replied at the retreating man. She gathered her purse and left Stanley in charge.

Korsak and Frost listened as Maura filled them in on her findings. It was weird without Jane there. Regardless of what was going on between the two ladies, Jane was always there. Without her it just felt empty; the gang was not complete. Meanwhile Angela was on her way to Jane's apartment.

She rang the doorbell, knocked, called out, called Jane's cell phone and no answer. She had a key for a reason so as a good concerned mother she let herself in. "Jane?" she called into the apartment. No answer. "Jane?" she tried again while walking towards the bedroom. The bed was made and no Jane in sight. She made her way back into the living room and then she noticed the letter and Jane's things. The envelope was addressed to her so she picked it up and opened it.

_Ma,_

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person but if I had told you you would not have let me leave. I need to go for a while. I just need to. I don't know where I'm going yet but I guess I'll know when I get there. Ma, I'm not leaving you like Pop did. I will return I just don't know when. If you want to move into my apartment you are more than welcome. It's not Maura's guest house but its nice and close to the station. Tell Frankie and the guys I love 'em and to take care. Watch Frankie cause if he keeps packin' on the pounds he'll never catch a perp. I promise I'll call you the first chance I get and you can yell at me all you want. Please don't worry about me I'll be fine. I won't do anything stupid. Could you please hand all my things in to Korsak? Take care. I love you, Ma._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Jane_

"Janie..." Angela whispered clutching the letter

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? <strong>__**TBC...?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Once she was calm enough Angela grabbed Jane's things made her way back to the precinct. She couldn't believe that her Janie had left even if it was just temporary. She understood though, she needed some time to clear her mind and figure things out, and if she had to leave to accomplish it then she understood.

"Hello Vince. Barry." She greeted as she entered the bullpen

"Is Jane alright?" Frost asked.

Angela stood in front of Korsak's desk and nodded. "She is but she's gone Vince."

"Gone?" Korsak shook his head. "Gone where?"

"She didn't say. She just left a note saying she had to go and to turn in her things." She pulled out the gun, badge, keys, and phone from her purse and put them on Vince's desk. The guys stared at her not knowing what to say. "She said she loves you guys and to take care." Both detective's were speechless. Never in a million years would they have predicted Jane leaving.

As Angela walked out Maura was walking in to deliver the autopsy report. Jane's desk was still empty. Frost and Korsak looked at each other and decided not to say anything about Jane to the Doctor. They didn't think they should say anything. She would figure it out eventually.

* * *

><p>Driving non stop Jane had arrived at Florence, South Carolina. It was as good a place as any other to be miserable. First thing on the agenda was to look for a place to live. It would be easier to just get a permanent address now. There was no chance of returning to Boston anytime soon.<p>

She had been in Florence for over an hour, she bought a pre paid phone and checked into a hotel. She had to call her Ma and check on her. She didn't really want to leave her mom but Frankie needed her and Jane was sure that if her mother had come with her she tell people were they were. She didn't want anyone to know. Not yet at least. Surely her mother would be sad and mad that she left with out saying good bye. But she knew that that was the only way to go.

Settled in her hotel room she dialed her mother's cell phone number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Angela answers tentatively not recognizing the number.

"Hey Ma, how are you?"

"Janie, where are you?"

"I rather not say Ma, but I'm okay. Did you turn in my gun and stuff?"

"Yes. We are all shocked that you left. This job is your life."

"Yeah, well my life turned into a living hell."

"Oh Jane..."

"Sorry Ma, I just had to get out its easier to deal with your best friend hating you while your miles away."

"I don't think she hates you sweetie. I think she's just hurt."

"Whatever it is I lost my best friend, and if you don't mind I don't want to talk about this anymore Ma." Wanting to change the subject she asked, "Are you moving into the apartment?"

"Yes. I just need to pack my things. I'll do that as soon as I get home."

"Alright Ma. I have to go but I'll keep calling. Does Frankie know I left yet?"

"No. He doesn't know yet. I will tell him when he comes to get his coffee."

"Okay. Bye Ma."

"Bye honey." Angela said and silent tears ran down her face. She always wanted her kids near and now one of her kids was away and alone.

* * *

><p>Frankie had come in and Angela told him about his sister leaving. He and Jane were always close. Ever since they were little he'd followed Jane around and that was still true today. He joined the force just like his big sister. Angela was a proud mom. Even though she always complained about their job, she was proud.<p>

Angela had seen her daughter in pain many many times. After Hoyt(3 times), after tackling perps, and after the shooting, Jane was a magnet for injuries, but she always went back to her job, back to her life. The pain of losing Maura had been exponentially greater. It had sent her running off to hide God knows where. Maura held the power to break Jane. Power that not even a notorious serial killed had possessed.

Those two were only trying to kid themselves, and they sure were good at it. Everyone could see they truly cared for one another. They were in love. The only ones who didn't know, or pretended not to know were them. Angela, although being a faithful catholic didn't care if her daughter loved a woman. Maura was kind, smart, generous, loving, and patient. She was great for Jane. Jane was always so hard on herself, she only showed her tough exterior. Few rare people saw beyond that and Maura seemed to be one of those few.

Now Angela had to get her stuff and move into Jane's apartment. Maura had been generous enough to put up with her all this time. She was like another daughter. It saddened Angela how Maura had missed so many simple things. Her parents hadn't been around when she was smaller and even now they were rarely in her life. Constance seemed to be coming around though, she'd been staying with Maura after that unfortunate accident, and their relationship was growing.

Although she would play it off, Jane's departure was gonna be hard on Maura. But her mother was there she would be just fine. Angela had heard Maura's car pull up the drive way while she was packing her bags. After the divorce she didn't have much, she'd just kept her clothes and her car. Now that she was ready to go she just had to go say good bye. She made her way to Maura's House and knocked on the side door.

Maura greeted her with a small smile. "Angela," she said, "please come in."

She followed Maura to the island in the middle of her kitchen. "I think its time I leave and I just wanted to thank you for letting me use the guest house and for putting up with me all this time. I know I can be... hard to deal with sometimes so thank you." She placed her key on top of the island.

Maura stood there listening. "You don't have to go." She said quietly. Maura didn't want her to go. Angela made her feel close to Jane.

Angela moved to give her a hug. "I think I should."

"Where will you be staying?" She hugged Angela back.

"Jane's old apartment... Honey, you know I'm here for you when you need me. You're like a daughter to me Maura. If you need me all you have to do is call. I love you, sweetie." She gave Maura a kiss on the forehead and left.

_Wait... Jane's old apartment? Did Jane move?_

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since she'd called her mother. It was hard to not have the people she loved around her. It was hard to not have Maura around, but it was even harder to see Maura cold and distant. If Jane was honest with herself she would never be able to get over the fact the Maura no longer wished to be friends with her. She didn't think her intense emotions would ever dissipate, but she at least had to try.

Today, Jane was driving around hoping to have some luck on the apartment hunt. She'd been driving all morning and she decided that maybe she should walk around the area and look more closely. She pulled over, got out of her car, and started walking. She'd walked a couple of blocks until she saw a _For Rent_ sing with a phone number on it on a building.

_Looks like today is your lucky day Jane. _She thought. She was fishing her phone out of her when a lady came to stand next to her. The woman was slightly shorter than Jane. Light skin, flowing light brown hair that curled at the ends. She looked to be about Jane's age.

Jane looked at her as the woman stared at the building.

"Were you about to call for the apartment?"

Jane nodded still looking at her. "Yeah."

She shook her head. "Don't. The already rented it out. Just yesterday actually."

Jane looked up at the building again. "Great." she muttered.

"Mmhm," Said the woman, "lucky for you I know someone who's renting out a room... if your interested of course."

Jane thought about it. It was perfect in that she wouldn't have to buy all this new furniture. "Hm... it wouldn't happen to be you renting out said room, would it?" She say with a small smile.

"Yes, yes it is." She turned her head to a Jane. Her beautiful gray eyes starring straight into brown ones.

"I am interested." She stuck out her hand for the woman to shake. "I'm Jane."

The woman took the offered hand and smiled showing off her cute dimples. "Nice to meet you Jane. I'm Sofia. Let's head up so you can see the space." Jane nodded and followed her.

"So you're just gonna invite me into you home just like that?" Jane asked. "What if I was a psycho killer or something."

"Are you?" Sofia inquired as she pushed the door open.

Jane chuckled. "No, but you don't know that."

"I do." Sofia countered as she moved them further inside. "You have kind eyes I don't think you'd hurt anyone... This is it." She opened the door to a spacious room with a large window above the bed's headboard. The bed itself was large with a night stand on either side of the bed. The walls were painted white, not that she cared her bedroom walls at her old apartment were white too. And there were a couple of paintings hanging on opposite walls. It was a nice room, a nice apartment.

"Its a really nice place."

"Well the room is yours if you want it and if you don't mind that I have a daughter. Her name is Maddy, she's one. She's with her grandma right now."

_Eh, what the hell. There's nothing to lose, right? _"I'll take it." She said following Sofia back to the living room.

"Great!" Sofia said excitedly, "The room is ready when you are."

* * *

><p>Jane had driven back to her hotel to retrieve her stuff and check out. Then driven back to her new apartment where she was currently unpacking her stuff. Sofia had left a while ago to pick up her daughter for her mom. In the quietness of the apartment she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to Maura. Did she know she'd left? Would she even care? <em>Stop it, Jane! <em>She told herself. _She's probably glad you left that way she's not constantly reminded of what you did. She doesn't care anymore and you better get used to the idea. Suck it up and deal with it. _She wiped the lone tear that roller down her cheek.

But it was hard to 'deal with it' she was hurt by Maura's reaction. She'd only expressed disdain towards Doyle and here she was hating her for shooting him after he'd aimed his gun towards them. But her hurt was not important, it never was. Maura was important, and Jane was struggling with her harsh reality especially when her mind was constantly assaulted by memories of her best friend, the playful banter that always flowed so easily between them, the jokes, the laughs. Even the tough times like the visits at the hospital after Jane shot herself. Maura had been there for her through the toughest times in her life. There are so many memories. That was what such a beautiful friendship had been reduced to...memories.

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jane finished putting away her stuff and as she walked into the living room Sofia came in tickling the little girl she carried on her hip. The little girl laughed and tried to unsuccessfully stop her mother's hand. Jane smiled as she caught Sofia's eyes.

"Hey Jane. Are you settled in?"

"Yup. Just finished actually."

"That's great. As you probably already guessed this is Maddy. Maddy can you say hi to Jane?"

The little girl waved her hands excitedly. "Hi Hi Hi." She shouted.

Jane smiled and walked over to her. "Hello Maddy, aren't you cutie." Maddy was a mini Sofia. Same hair and eye color, same complexion.

"You hungry?" Sofia asked as she put Maddy down and moved towards the kitchen.

"Not really." Jane replied leaning against the kitchen entryway.

Sofia smiled. "Well too bad because I don't like eating alone."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Why do you need to rent out the room?"

She was quiet for a few seconds. "I wasn't actually renting it, but something made me want to help you out. You needed a place to live and I had an extra room."

"I'm glad I don't have to stay in a hotel anymore but why? You don't even know me and you've let me into your home."

"I don't know why and I may not know anything about you but you're very transparent. I can tell that you're sad, in pain, and hurt." Jane looked away. "I'm just being nice. Like I said before you have kind eyes. I can tell you're a good person and for whatever reason I feel like I can trust you so here you are."

Just then little Maddy wobbled into the kitchen and hugged her mom's legs. Sofia looked down at her. "Hey big girl," she looked up at Jane, "she just started walking."

How could this stranger read her so well? How could she know?

_There's only one other person who could read me like a book. Yup... Maura. Dammit everything always comes back to Maura. Every. Single. Damn. Thing. Well it serves you right Rizzoli. You hurt her. Now you can fuckin' die in your own misery._

"Jane? You okay? You kinda zoned out."

"Yeah. Just thinking. I'm sorry. Do you need any help?"

"Actually could you just put on some cartoons for Maddy. It'll keep her entertained until I can feed her."

Jane nodded. "Maddy, you want to watch cartoons?" She asked sticking out her hand for the little girl to take.

"Toons!" Yelled the excited one year old.

* * *

><p>Maura sat at her desk in the morgue. It had been a whole week and Jane hadn't show up at the station or at the robber. She concluded that Jane moved because Angela was now living in her apartment. Why did she moved though? Where did she move to?<p>

_Is she coming back to work next week? This is very odd Jane never takes a vacation. When she shot herself they had to threaten her to get her to stay home. I should talk to her and try to fix this. Try to fix our friendship. I've never told her how I feel about her because I didn't to ruin everything and I still managed to ruin it. Ruin her. Why didn't I tell her how I feel instead of making these past 5 weeks hell? Yeah... yeah that's what I'll do. I'll talk to her on Monday._

* * *

><p>"Have you talked to Jane again?" Vince asked Angela.<p>

She shook her head. "She hasn't called again since last week. Does anyone else know Janie quit?"

"Just Cavanaugh, Frost, Frankie, You, and I. We haven't told anyone. How do you think the Doc will take it?"

"Not well. Those girls." She said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"So Jane if you don't mind me asking, why were you living in a hotel?" She asked as she loaded the dishwasher.<p>

"I just moved here from Boston a week ago."

"And what you do you do?"

"I was a homicide detective." Sofia nodded. "So... did Maddy's dad not stick around? You're not wearing a ring and you have no pictures."

Sofia chuckled. "So you are a detective."

"What? Did you not believe I was a homicide detective." Jane asked with a smile.

"No. To answer your question no daddy... other mommy until she left us 4 months after Maddy was born."

"I'm sorry." Jane told her sincerely.

"Don't be. I wouldn't want her around if she didn't want to be." Everything was quiet for a minute except for the TV in the living room. "What about your family?" Sofia inquired.

"Eh, my parents split a little while back. My Ma she's one of those loud Italian ladies that loves to cook and I have two brothers. One is a cop ad the other just got out of prison."

"Are they all in Boston?" Jane nodded.

"I should probably go call her. I haven't called her since I got here." They both exited the kitchen and Jane went to her room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ma. What are you doing?"

"Oh hey sweetie. I'm just getting ready to leave the cafe. How are you doing, honey?"

"Okay I guess. I found a place to live."

"That's great Janie," Angela said walking out of the cafe. The elevator doors opened and out came Maura. She spotted Angela and walked up to her.

"How's Frankie Ma?"

"He's fi-"

"Angela," Maura called out.

"Is that Maura?" Jane asked her mother.

"Yes." Angela answered her and the line went dead. "Hello?"

Jane had hung up. The tears started falling down her cheeks. Dammit she was not a crier, but it's always hard when you think back to everything you lost. When everything's said and done, it always hurts to think of all the possible 'what ifs'. It hurts when you all you want to do is turn back time,but you can't. You're helpless, impotent...broken.

_**TBC... **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to give me some feedback and for the story alerts and everything else. Its highly apreciated. **

Monday came along and Maura sat at her desk looking over some test results. Today was the day she would talk to Jane and let her know how sorry she was and how much she missed her. Today they could get on their way to how things were before this whole Doyle mess happened. This past week had been so dull without Jane around. Hell, this past month had been dull,lonely, and sad. But that was gonna get fixed today.

"Hello?" she heard someone call out from the morgue.

"In here," she called loudly. A tall bearded man with messy black hair and dark rimmed glasses appeared in her office door way . "How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Um... I'm Detective William Jones. I'm new to the homicide division and I'm here for some test results."

"Oh Sergeant Korsak got a partner?" She didn't know there a new member was being added to the team.

"No, Detective Frost did," he corrected her. Now Maura was thoroughly confused. Jane was Frost's partner.

_Did Jane request to be put back with Korsak? _"What about Detective Rizzoli?"

"She resigned last week. It's a shame really I've been trying to get into homicide to learn from her cause she's the best and all, but it turns out I get in cause she left."

_Wait... Jane resigned **and** she moved to another apartment? No, Angela never said that you assumed. Jane wouldn't leave Boston. She couldn't leave her family, friends...me. _Tears started welling up in her eyes. She handed Detective Jones the test results, grabbed her bag and left. _I need to speak with Angela. I'm probably just getting ahead of myself. It's crazy...Jane wouldn't leave. She just wouldn't. _Her internal monologue stopped when she reached her destination.

"Maura, what can I get you?" Angela asked from behind the counter.

"Where's Jane?" She wasted no time in trying to get some answers.

Angela stayed quiet for a moment. "I don't know." she replied quietly looking straight into Maura's eyes. Her own eyes filling up with tears quickly.

"What do you mean you don't know. You're her mother." Maura shot back desperation, anger and panic filled her voice.

"She just left. She didn't say where she was going. She didn't even say goodbye." Her tears were now freely running their course and so were Maura's.

"No No No No," she repeated over and over as she slowly backed away from the counter. This was not how things were supposed to go. Today was supposed to be the day they would try and patch things up. With Jane gone, all hope was gone because how could Maura say 'I'm sorry', or 'I missed you', or 'I love you'.

With shock still written across her face, Maura turned and quickly exited the cafe before Angela could stop her.

_Jane left... my Jane left. She left because of me. I was a mean. I hurt her. She apologized and every single time I threw it back in her face. And now she's gone. She's really gone._

She got in her car while the tears continued to fall and made her way home. She didn't remember the ride home but she stood at her front door unlocking it. What was she to do now? One week without seeing Jane had been bad and now that she was gone for good what was she gonna do. She pushed her front door open and saw her mother seated on the couch reading a book.

"Hello dear, you're home early." she said with a smile that quickly fell as she took in her daughters tear stained face. "Maura what's wrong?" she asked setting her book on the side table.

Maura shook her head. She made her way to her room and locked herself in. She crawled into bed while silent tears continued to fall. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. She was woken up by a persistent knock on her bedroom door. It was already dark outside and she did not want to speack with her mother so she chose to ignore the knocking.

She'd purposely hurt Jane. She drove Jane off and in the process she managed to break her own heart.

* * *

><p>Angela caught up to her the next day as she waited for the elevator. She did not want to face her because she was after all the reason Jane had left. Angela worries so much and it must be killing her not knowing were Jane is. Maura felt guilty for giving her yet another reason to worry.<p>

"Maura, how are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine Angela. How are you?"

Angela studied her before answering. "I'm okay, but I wanted to talk to you." She entered the elevator with Maura. She knew better than to believe that she was fine after finding out Jane had resigned and left. She could see her empty gaze and the sadness it held.

Once in the privacy of Maura's office Angela spoke again. "You can talk to me. I know that you girls have had a hard time lately but I also know that you two really care about each other. It's okay to not be fine."

When she finished speaking Maura had tears in her eyes. "She apologized to me countless times and I refused to listen. She was doing her job; I knew she was right in firing her weapon. She knew she was right in what she did and she still apologized. I hurt her and I knew I was doing it too. What kind of a person does that? How could anyone care for someone who would do that? I have no right to sit here and feel bad when I was the reason she left in the first place."

"She loves you. She left because she thinks that you hate her and she thought leaving would be easier. I know she'll come back though," Angela said with a reassuring smile. "You both just need some time. At some point we all do something that ends up hurting the people we love and you two care too much about each other to not fix this. It may take some time but you girls will work it out." She gave Maura a hug and left.

* * *

><p>Jane hadn't called her mother back since she'd heard Maura. She was glad that she had blocked her number or her mother would be calling non stop and she needed to get herself some what together before speaking to her mother again. Hearing Maura's voice had been yet another reminder of how one bullet changed her life. Just one bullet. One bullet was all it took to turn her world upside down.<p>

But now she had to figure out what to do. She'd left Boston, her job, family, and friends. Sofia had truly been a blessing. She'd been a friend to her before she even knew her name. And she would know some of the feelings Jane was experiencing. She knows what losing someone you love feels like. She was left by the woman she loved with a 4 month old baby. Maybe the circumstances weren't the same but the feelings were similar. Sofia just like her had not been wanted anymore. In a world full of people she'd managed to find someone who had lost the most important person in their life just like she did.

Jane had cooked some of her Ma's famous gnocchi as a means to thank Sofia. She'd been great to Jane and even if they hadn't known each other long Jane could tell they would be great friends.

"Oh my god, What smells so good?" Sofia asked as she closed the door behind her. She walked Maddy over to the kitchen.

"I made gnocchi. It's my mom's recipe. That woman has a serious obsession with butting into my love life and grand kids, but she's a great cook." Sofia smiled at her.

"Well it smells really good and I'm starving."

They both sat down and started eating. They ate in silence until Jane spoke her eyes fixed on her plate. "When she left, did she tell you why?"

Sofia was quiet for a moment. "We were together for 3 years. We talked about kids and decided that we were ready. So I got pregnant and Maddy was born. Then 4 months later she tells me she can't do it anymore and leaves. I guess she wasn't ready after all."

"How did you deal with it?"

"You just give your heart the time it need to heals itself. If that person was meant for you they'll find their way back."

_**TBC...**_


	6. Chapter 6

It had been six months with out Jane and Maura was a mess. Sadness was the only emotion she was capable of feeling. She would still occasionally have drinks with Frost and Korsak, but she was never mentally there. She usually never wasted her time with 'what ifs' ,lately though, that's all she did. She would go through her everyday motions but her mind was always on Jane and the last hurtful words she said to her.

Her life was so empty and nothing she did could fill that void. She rarely smiled. She was no longer Google-mouth Dr. Isles. Why bother anymore? She didn't care about anything she just wanted Jane back. She'd thought about looking for her and telling her all the things that were left unsaid. To cconfess her love for her and say how sorry she was, Angela had even offered to give her Jane's phone number but she always stopped herself.

She hid her sadness and vulnerability behind her expensive clothes and make up. Only those close to her cloud really see her true emotions. Angela would talk to her on a daily basis and tried to cheer her up and give her hope, but nothing worked.

Her mother had left and her house was too big and lonely. Most things always reminded her of Jane. In her fridge there was still a six pack of beer that Jane had bought; she just couldn't throw it out. She had food for Jo- Friday, Jane has left some clothes, and there were memories of baseball games and movies watched in her living room. Jane was everywhere and yet nowhere near.

At night, she would slip on one of the t-shirts that Jane had left and cried herself to sleep. Almost every night she would dream of losing Jane. She would wake up in the middle of the night screaming Jane's name. But Jane would not be there. Jane was gone. It was always a different scenario but in the end she would end up alone. She lies there in her bed starring off into space while tears fall from her eyes. Waiting to see if sleep puts her out of her pain even if just for a few hours.

When she found out that Jane was gone it felt as if someone was clutching her heart and squeezing the life out of her. Without Jane in her life she felt dead. Jane had been the only one to accept her quirks and welcome her fully into her life. Jane had taken her out of her shell and added fun and excitement to her life. She had loved her life before she'd met Jane but now, after Jane had entered her life, she didn't want it if Jane was not in it.

The cases were always in abundance. It took them longer to solve them though. Jane would always see what others could not and her ability to put the puzzle pieces together quickly had always sped things up. She was irreplaceable in everything and everyone's life.

* * *

><p>It had been six months since she left Boston. She'd given her mother her phone number so she received daily calls from her and Frankie. She could never bring herself to ask about Maura. It still hurt too much. It probably always would.<p>

She was glad to have found Sofia. She was turning out to be a great friend and Maddy was just the cutest little girl ever. Sofia had earned her trust in such a short time. They were really close already. Sofia had a way to make Jane talk. She'd managed to get Jane to talk about everything Hoyt, Marino, Dean and the Doyle/Maura situation. She felt better after getting all that off her chest.

"_So...you're running away fro her?" _Sofia had asked when Jane has talked about the Doyle shooting.

"_She hates me. I just made her life easier not forcing her to see me everyday."_

"_You're serious? From what I gathered you two were really close. You can;t just hate someone you're that close to. Its impossible."_

"_Yeah. I thought so too, but you weren't there you didn't see the way she looked at me."_

"_Think about it Jane. Everything you just told me... did you ever think that maybe Maura had other reasons to be mad at you? It was just easier to use Doyle as an excuse. Hate is a strong emotion and you said that she didn't care for Doyle. So why would she hate you from shooting him? I don't think she hates you, I think she was just mad."_

"_What would these other reasons be?"_

"_You tell me detective."_

Could Sofia be right? Either way it didn't really matter. They were miles away from each other and Maura was probably thankful that she'd left. She still hated herself for that day.

As if Sofia hadn't done enough for her already, she gave her a job too. She actually owned a security systems company that her dad had inherited to her. Sofia was such a kind person she reminded Jane of Maura. _Maybe that's why I'm able to talk to her. Its kinda like talking to Maura. _Jane thought as she starred at Sofia from across the dinner table. Maddy was on her high chair next to Sofia.

"You're staring Jane."

"Sorry." Jane replied as she looked down at her plate.

She looked at Jane and asked "You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing... you just remind me of Maura sometimes."

Sofia nodded. "Have you thought about talking to her?"

"No. She didn't want to speak to me when I was in Boston, What make you think she wants to speak to me now."

"Its been six months since you left Boston Jane. Maybe you should try and talk to her."after a few minutes of silence she asked, "Have you been sleeping better?" She would on most nights find Jane staring out of the living room window in the middle of the night.

"No. Its weird. I just wake in the middle of the night feeling like I need to be somewhere, but I don't where. I don't know how to stop it."

"Jane! Jane! Toons!" Screamed Maddy from her spot. She would usually watch cartoons with her after dinner.

"Toons? Have you eaten all your food yet?"

"Uh huh," Maddy answered nodding her head.

"Good job kiddo." she said as she picked her up from her chair.

She took her to the living room to watch the TV. As they settled down there was a knock on the door. Sofia went to answer it. Jane looked towards the door to see who the visitor was.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked.

"I wanted to see you." Said the other woman. Sofia stepped outside closing the door behind her. Jane wondered who that woman was and after an hour had passed and Sofia had not returned she was worried. She was debating on going out and making sure she was okay, but in that moment Sofia came in. Her eyes were red, she'd obviously been crying.

"I will be right back, okay Maddy? I gotta talk to your mommy." She made her way to Sofia's bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. She hear a muffled 'Come in'. She opened the door slowly.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

She shook her head. "That was Julie my ex. She left us and fourteen fucking months later she decides to come back. She decides that she misses me and wants to make it work with me and my daughter. Who the fuck does that? Who does she think she is to just show up and expect me to take her back." Jane held her as she cried into her shoulder. When she finished crying Sofia lifted her head. Their faces were inches apart. Her eyes looked right into Jane's and then at her lips.

**_uh oh... Is Sofia gonna kiss her?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Sofia pulled back and gave Jane a small smile. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. You've been there for me the least I can do is be there for you."

"You're a great person Jane. Maura is a lucky woman."

"Why is that?" Jane asked.

"Because she has your heart."

Jane looked away. "She always will."

"You should ta-" Jane's phone started ringing.

"Hm... It's Frankie. Hello?"

"_Jane..." he said his voice breaking._

"Frankie? Is everything alright?"

"It's Tommy. He was in an accident...it doesn't look good Janie. You need to get here fast."

Sofia saw Jane's face go pale. "W-what happened?" Jane asked.

"Someone ran a red light and t-boned his side of the car. He's in surgery right now but... the car was completely messed up they had trouble getting him out because his leg was caught. You need to be here...we need you."

"I'll leave right now Frankie." She hung up the phone and ran a hand through her hair.

Sofia placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"My uh, brother Tommy was in an accident. Its not looking good and I need to get to Boston."

They sat in silence for a few minutes letting everything sink in. Jane stood up to go get some things together and head to the airport. When she reached the door Sofia said, "I would like to go with you. You've become my closest friend and I would like to be there for you. Can I come with you?"

Jane thought it over for a minute. She wasn't ready to go back, but under the current situation she had no choice. Tommy was severely injured and on top of that she might have to face Maura; it was too overwhelming. She needed Sofia's support. Plus this Julie woman was roaming around and she didn't trust her one bit.

She nodded. "Yes."

"I'll call the airport and get us on the first flight out to Boston." Sofia said getting up and grabbing her phone.

"Sofia?" Jane waited until Sofia looked at her. "Thank you." Sofia smiled warmly.

They'd gotten their stuff together and Sofia drove them to the airport. Jane was preparing herself for anything and everything. Should Tommy not make it she would need to be strong for her Ma and Frankie. Whether she was ready or not Boston was calling her back. It was 11:17 PM when they're plane took off. The flight would take a little under a couple hours.

Jane was glad she found a good friend in Sofia. Jane just wished that she wouldn't ruin this friendship like she did with Maura. Although she wasn't in love with Sofia she cared for her and Maddy. She had become quite attached to Maddy and she could say the same for the little girl. Should they ever need her protection she would be there to give it. Sofia, in the time that Jane had known her, had proved herself time and again. She was kind, giving, and caring. And here she was now on a plane to Boston to offer Jane support in a time of need.

On the cab ride to the hospital Jane was anxiously rubbing her scared palms. She didn't know how Tommy was doing. If Tommy died she didn't know how she would get her mother through it. She didn't know if this was a permanent return to Boston. There were too many unknowns.

The cab came to a halt in front of the hospital. Jane paid him and proceeded to exit the car to get their small bags. When she entered the waiting area she found Frankie sitting next to his mother .

"Ma..." Jane said softly and putting the bags on the floor.

Both Angela's and Frankie's heads shot up. Angela walked towards Jane and hugged her. "Janie..." she whispered as she began to cry again.

"It'll be okay Ma." Jane kissed her mother on her forehead. Frankie joined them in the hug. When they parted Angela's gaze fell on Sofia who stood behind Jane with a sleeping Maddy in her arms.

Jane put her hand on Sofia's arm and pushed her forward. "This is my friend Sofia and her daughter Maddy."

Sofia smiled warmly at Angela and shook her and Frankie's hand. "Nice to meet you." Angela tried to smile back.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"No." Answered Frankie. He moved to grab the bags and take them to his car. The three women went to sit.

"I'm so glad you're back Janie. Its just not the same without you."

Maura was no where in sight. Would she even show up? _Well, _Jane thought, _at least I don't have to face her just yet. _In that moment Maura walked into the waiting area. _Spoke too soon... She's still beautiful. _

Maura sees Jane and her pace slows. Jane is sitting next to Angela._ She came back. Jane is back. _Maura was shocked. She hadn't expected to see Jane which she should have. Family was very important to Jane. Her heart was beating erratically. Was she back for good? She moved towards Angela and hugged her.

"How is Tommy doing?" Maura inquired.

"No one has said anything yet." Angela said in a defeated voice. Maura looked over at Jane who had been watching her. Their eyes met for a couple of seconds then Jane looked away and stood up.

"I need some coffee." She said while she walked away.

_Crap! After all this fucking time you would think that I would be used to not talking to her. What the fuck am I supposed to do? I wanna talk to her. I want to hug her... kiss her. Damn it! You need to pull your shit together Rizzoli. She made it perfectly clear the last time you talked to her that she did not want to see you. All you have to do is stay the hell away. You're here for Tommy Jane, as soon as he gets out of this you're gone. _

Jane returned with four cups of steaming coffee and gave one to each woman. Maura had taken her chair so she sat on the other side of a very tired looking Sofia.

"Hey you want help?" Jane asked pointing to a still sleeping Maddy.

Sofia nodded. "Thank you." Jane gave her a small smile. Maura watched them curiously. Who was this woman? _Is she Jane's friend? Girlfriend? _She felt tears welling up in her eyes so she looked away and caught sight of a doctor moving towards them.

Angela shot out of her chair. Jane with Maddy still in her arms. "I'm sorry. We did everything we could, but the severity of his injuries was to great. His brain was swollen, he had broken ribs, arm, leg, there was internal bleeding. It put to much strain on his heart. I'm really sorry." Angela collapsed sobbing uncontrollably. Sofia grabbed Maddy. Frankie,who arrived in the middle of the doctors explanation, quickly moved to get his mother along with Jane and Maura.

Tommy was dead.

_**TBC...**_

_**I don't like Tommy cause he tried to kiss Maura so I killed him. Plus I had to get Jane to Boston so she and Maura can kiss and make up. I for one am looking forward to the steamy sex ;D. If Jane is coming back to Boston, what should I do with Sofia and Maddy? Jane is quite attached to Maddy. I have a few ideas but let me know what you think. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello guys, thanks for the reviews and all the positive responses towards this story. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. **_

Everyone, including Maura, had left the hospital and when to Angela's apartment. She was inconsolable, her youngest son was dead. Maura gave her some pills so that she would be able to sleep. Jane and Frankie had yet to cry. They where holding strong for their mother. They were in the living room discussing the necessary arrangements for their brothers funeral.

It was 4 AM, and their exhaustion was displayed on all of their faces.

"Jane I think you and Frankie should try to sleep for a few hours. Your mother will need you so you need to rest." Sofia said .

"Yeah," Jane replied running her hand through her hair, "we should all try to get some rest." Frankie stood up to leave; Jane also stood up. She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She'd missed him so much and now he was her only brother. "I love you, Frankie." she whispered.

Frankie tightened his hold on her. "I love you too, sis."

Maura and Sofia watched the exchange between the two siblings. Maura had lost her half brother, but she hadn't known him. She couldn't imagine the pain Jane and Frankie were going through. She wanted nothing more than for things to go back to normal and be there for Jane to lean on but she'd lost that right the day she decided to hurt Jane. Now, Jane had Sofia and it enraged her. She was supposed to be the one to help Jane through this, not Sofia.

She should be more concerned with the fact that Tommy was dead. But when it came to Jane, that was all that concerned her. She refused to let her leave again, especially with this woman.

Tommy just died so now was not the time. She had to let her know that she was there for her. That from now on she would be there because she had seen life without Jane and she didn't like it one bit. She'd really screwed up but there had to be a way to fix it. She _had_ to fix things.

Maura stood up to leave too. She grabbed her her bag. Jane and Frankie were still at the door saying good bye. Maura wanted nothing more than to hug Jane, but she didn't feel like she could. In their friendship they had always been very tactile. Now though, she didn't feel it would be well received. She approached the door were Jane was holding the door open for her. She lifted her right hand to place it on Jane's upper arm but just as quickly she dropped it. She looked up at Jane and looked straight into her eyes. Those eyes that she'd been deprived of for six months. Those eyes she loved so much.

Jane looked into her eyes. Maura's eyes spoke volumes. If she looked closely she could see every emotion coursing through Maura. She could see sadness, longing, brokenness, vulnerability. But why? Was she really taking Tommy's death this hard? Or was there another reason? "Goodnight." Jane said barely above a whisper. Maura nodded and left.

Sofia had been watching them. She'd seen Maura's hand rise to touch Jane but then fall just before it reached her. She'd seen the intense eye contact. They're both hurting. These two women were obviously in love but each one thought otherwise. If they just took the time to talk they could be on their way to fixing their relationship. What they have is true love; anyone can see that, but sometimes love just isn't enough. Could love not be enough for Jane and Maura? Will they have enough strength and determination to fight for each other.

Jane told her that Maura hated her. Jane truly believed Maura hated her. Sofia could see that that was not the case, but Jane would not talk to Maura because she thinks Maura doesn't want to hear it. Maura is too guilty for pushing Jane away that now she doesn't know how to approach her. She feels she's lost any rights concerning Jane. These two definitely needed a push.

Jane got some blankets for Sofia. "Goodnight Sofia. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you so much for coming with me."

"I'm really sorry about your brother, Jane." Sofia said as Jane walked into the bedroom where Angela slept.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane woke up to find her mother still sleeping. She made her way into the kitchen, started a pot of coffee, and went to get herself ready for the day. Once showered, she returned to the kitchen and got s cup of coffee. She leaned against the counter sipping it slowly, a little surprised she was the only one up. She was staring blankly ahead when she felt a tug on her pants. She looked down were Maddy was sleepily rubbing her right eye with her right hand while her left hand was stretched up signaling she wanted to be picked up.<p>

"Hey kiddo." Jane said picking her up. Maddy buried her face in Jane's neck and wrapped her arms around it. "You still sleepy, huh?" Maddy nodded against her neck.

There was a knock on the door. "Let's go see who's at the door." Jane opened the door to find Maura standing there perfectly dressed like always.

"Hey..." Maura said softly. Watching Sofia walk towards the bathroom. She returned her gaze back to Jane and Maddy.

"Hey. Come in." Jane replied back. She hoped her mother or Sofia would appear soon because she didn't know what to say to Maura. "Uh... want some coffee?"

"Yes, please." Jane went to get her a cup of coffee and she sat on the couch. Jane returned an sat on the other side of the couch with Maddy across her lap. Maura was intently watching them. Maddy was starting to wake up and it was interesting how Jane and Maddy interacted. In every action Jane showed how much she cared about this little girl. Jane had always been good with kids. She would make a good mom one day, but she wanted Jane to be mom the _her_ kids not Sofia's. It's not that she hated Maddy, it's just that it should _their _babies that Jane holds.

"Did you get any sleep?" Maura asked.

"Um, yeah I actually did. At least I didn't wake up like I usually do."

"Nightmares?"

"No. I usually wake up in the middle of the night feeling like I need to be somewhere... like I'm needed somewhere." Jane looked down at Maddy who'd been trying to get her attention. Jane was talking to Maddy but Maura couldn't hear it she was lost in thought.

_It was me Jane. I needed you here with me. I needed you back in Boston. I wake up screaming for you that's why you'd wake up every night. You needed to be here so I could tell you everything. _

**_I think the next chapter will include some hot stuff. It may not be exactly what you're thinking though._**

**_TBC..._**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a rough couple of days busied with Tommy's viewing and burial. Angela seemed better, resigned. As hard as the situation was she would get through it. Jane and Frankie were grieving in their own way but holding strong for their mother. Maura kept her distance and watched Jane and any interaction between her and Sofia. Tommy had been a good friend to Maura but Jane was, or at least had been her best friend. She was in love with Jane so every touch, every word, every look from Sofia towards Jane had her raving with jealousy.

She knew she shouldn't, Jane wasn't hers, she just couldn't help it. Sofia was a beautiful woman. She had beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, beautiful skin, a gorgeous smile, and if that wasn't enough the woman had dimples. Cute, sexy, dimples. She still didn't know if Jane and Sofia were together and she was itching to find out. That's the reason she'd been watching them closely but she couldn't tell and it was driving her crazy. It didn't help that she'd been having certain dreams about Jane. She would be in bed with Jane, but in the end it would be Sofia and all she could do was stare helplessly.

Well they weren't so much dreams as they were nightmares that she'd had for the last couple of days. She'd never been the jealous type before, but Jane shook her whole world. She was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check and these dreams were so not helping. She couldn't focus on her work so she decided to go get some coffee and say hi to Angela.

* * *

><p>Angela had gone back to work at the coffee shot at the precinct to keep herself occupied and distracted. Jane was going to go have lunch with her at the precinct. Sofia and Maddy were gonna meet them at there after running some errands.<p>

Jane stood in front of the counter talking to her mother and drinking a cup of coffee. Both of them waiting for Sofia to arrive so they could eat. When Sofia arrived, she walked up to Jane and put her hand on Jane's shoulder leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek, but at the last minute Jane turned her head and that peck on the cheek turned out to be a peck on the lips.

Both Jane and Sofia blushed. Neither one had expected that to happen. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Angela, who had been watching them closely, cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Sofia said softly.

"Yeah...so...uh. Lunch?" Jane said grabbing Maddy form Sofia. _What the hell just happened? I think...I liked it?_

"Yeah." Sofia replied.

Maura had seen the whole thing. She'd been entering the cafe and saw the little kiss. She didn't know it had been an accident. She had to do something. She loved Jane and she was not about to lose her. She saw Sofia turn and their eyes locked. Maura's eyes revealed her anger and jealousy. Then, the beautiful M.E was gone.

_Hm... maybe that's the push she needed. _Sofia thought. _We'll have to keep an eye on these two. They're so blind._

Their lunch was nice, everything went smoothly. Angela went back to work, but Jane and Sofia still sat there talking. Conversation had always been easy between both of them.

"Jane," Korsak called out making his way to were she sat, "good to see you here."

"Yeah, we came to have lunch with Ma."

"She seems to be doing better." He said looking at Angela over his shoulder.

"She is."

"I actually had a favor to ask you Jane." Jane nodded her head once as a sign for him to continue. "Do you think you could help us with the latest case? The Doc should finish the autopsy report soon, but I have a feeling its gonna be a tough one. Very little evidence. We need all the help we can get."

Jane looked at Maddy as she thought about it. "Fine." She answered getting up from her chair. "I'll see you later Sofia." Sofia nodded.

As she was walking away with Korsak little Maddy called out to her. "Jane! Jane!" She yelled happily, lifting her little arms. She wanted to go with Jane.

"Jane is going to work sweetie." Sofia told her daughter.

Tears welled up in Maddy's eyes and it broke Jane's heart. She walked back to the little girl. "I won't be long Maddy, and when I'm finished here we can get some ice cream. Does that sound good?"

Maddy nodded.

* * *

><p>Jane sat at her old desk when Maura walked in looking down at the contents of a folder.<p>

"Here are the res-" she looked up and stopped when she saw Jane sitting at her old desk. "Jane?"

Jane mentally kicked herself. _Dammit Jane. You should have said no. Maura clearly doesn't want you here. She saw you and look at how she reacted._

But Maura was just surprised and happy. If Jane was here, she wasn't off kissing Sofia.

"She's gonna help us with the case," William Jones (Jane's substitute) explained.

"Oh...good." She smiled and gave Frost the results.

_**TBC...**_

_**So... Jane's helping on a case. It could raise an opportunity for some talking between our lovely ladies. Talking coould fix their friendship, but are they gonna get together? I dunno... I mean we have Sofia in the picture and she's pretty hot. Just picture Olivia Wilde. Don't worry though they end up together. Does Maura have to sweat it a little longer? **_


	10. Chapter 10

Angela always urged her daughter to find a nice man to settle down with and have kids. Someone who could take care of her daughter because god knows she often does not. Sure Jane has had some boyfriends, and she might have loved them, but they were never around for long.

Her Janie has always had a hard time trusting people. She let very few people in which it why she was intrigued that she was so close to Sofia. In all honesty, she wasn't really surprised. Things with Maura were bad and Jane needed something or someone. Angela had noticed certain similarities between Maura and Sofia. They both did that head tilt when confused or thinking about something and certain facial features were remarkably similar.

Angela was curious about Jane's feelings for Sofia. Were they solely platonic? Was Jane feeling something more? She'd seen that little accidental kiss and Jane's reaction had not been bad. She didn't seem bothered by it. Maybe she was confused or looking for a way to get over Maura. It doesn't really matter though, because you could never get over the love of your life. You can always try like hell, but you're never truly happy without them.

Sofia was a nice woman and Maddy was such a sweet little girl. Angela was already in love with the little girl, everyone was, it was impossible not to. She was so cute with her little dimples and those big expressive eyes. She was well behaved, in other words the perfect child. Angela could see that Jane really loved that kid, but how would she take it if they left. Sofia and Maddy's life was in a completely different state. Was Jane leaving again?

Angela had some questions for her daughter and she fully expected them to be answered sooner rather than later. She knew Jane was helping with a case and eventually she would come for coffee so she would ask her. She didn't want her daughter leaving again. It would be really hard now that her youngest son was gone.

* * *

><p>Jane had been over the notes and pictures of the crime scene; she read and reread the autopsy report. Maura had called just as Korsak and Frost were leaving to go serve a warrant, she had result for the tox screen on the victim. Korsak told her to go down there and get the result, so here she was on her way to the morgue.<p>

She made her way through the double doors, Maura was by her computer deep in thought. _She's probably looking at shoes. _Was Jane's thought while she stood there in front of the door. Maura was unaware of her presence because she wasn't wearing her boots, she wore sneakers. Maura had always known when she entered the morgue because of her boots.

Jane cleared her throat and chuckled when Maura jumped.

"Jane, you really shouldn't sneak up on people." she said holding a hand to her chest.

"Sorry. You have the tox screens?" Jane got straight to the point. There was no need to drag this out.

"Yes." Maura replied handing Jane the results.

"Thanks." She turned to leave.

"Jane?" Maura wanted to talk to Jane and she was done waiting.

"Huh?"

"I...It's good to have you working on the case. We missed y-"

"Stop... it's fine Maura. You don't have to do this. You hate me and I get why. You hate me and I have that perfectly clear so don't worry about it. Just because Tommy died doesn't mean you have to be nice to me. I don't want anyone's pity." She didn't give Maura a chance to talk she just left.

Maura stood there staring at the door tears flooding her eyes. She had really done it this time. Jane really thought she hated her. That was the farthest thing from the truth, but her actions hadn't shown that. What hurt the most was the defeated look on Jane's face. Jane had given up on her, on them. She had absolutely every right to do so, but Maura wasn't giving up. She was going to explain everything and Jane would listen. She would prove to Jane that she didn't hate her. She was going to get Jane back even if it was just as a friend.

Jane left the morgue fighting back tears. She wanted nothing more than to have Maura back, but she didn't want pity. Being back in the morgue had been bittersweet. It held good memories, but it also reminded her that no more good memories were going to be made. She was done crying. Crying wouldn't solve anything, she just needed to keep herself busy.

She decided to just go home there was nothing else she could do. She working as a detective so she didn't have a badge or a gun, meaning that she could not go serve warrants or interrogate. She would just go and look at everything with fresh eyes in the morning.

She needed to talk to Sofia anyway. She was staying in Boston and Sofia had her life in South Carolina. She'd been great but if she needed to go she should, even if Jane would miss them.

She was walking down the stairs at the front looking for a cab when she heard someone honking. She turned in the direction of the sound and saw Sofia standing on the drivers side of her 1969 Camaro zl1 with Maddy standing in the seat peaking her head out the window.

"Hey, um. H-how did this get here?"

"I hope you don't mind I had my assistant bring it. I had some things to discuss with her anyway, so I figured, why not?"

"No. It's fine. Thank you." she said giving her a hug.

"Looks like I got here just in time."

"Uh huh. So Maddy how 'bout some ice cream." She drove them to the nearby ice cream shop. She could talk with Sofia there.

"Sof I know I've said this before but I'm gonna say it again. Thank you so much for coming with me. I needed a friend during all this mess and you've been here for me. As much as I don't want to be here in Boston I think it would be best for Ma if I stayed here. I'm just letting you know in case you need to go back. Your lives are in South Carolina and I'm gonna miss you guys like crazy."

"Actually... we're staying here. That's what I talked to my assistant about. I'm expanding the business and besides we'd miss you too. You've been awesome with Maddy and I want you in her life. She's really attached to you. You're like her other mommy and my best friend so we're moving. My mom is actually from Boston and I like it here so I could mover her out here with me."

"That's great. We all love you guys, and Maddy has everyone wrapped around her little finger."

Sofia paused for a moment. "How's the case going?"

"Eh, I looked over everything we had but I just have to wait can't do much else. We just have to piece things together."

"And... Maura?"

"What about Maura?"

"You talk to her yet?"

"Not really, no. Why would I talk to her? Everything's been said. I know she hates me and wants me far away, I don't need her repeating it."

"Jane, you keep saying that but you should talk to her its been six months. She's more than enough time to cool off."

Jane didn't answer. What more could she say? She just needed to get on with her life. With or without Maura the world kept moving and she couldn't just drown. She had to keep moving like everyone else.

Sofia was about to speak again when Jane's phone rang. "Rizzoli."

"Hey you wanna join us for drinks tonight? We haven't solved the case but we're celebrating that you're back."

"I don't know Korsak."

"Come on it'll be like old times. It's just a couple of drinks."

After a few seconds she agreed. "Okay. See your there." She hangs up and looks up to Sofia. "You wanna go have a couple drinks with the guys? I'm sure Ma would love to watch Maddy."

Sofia shrugged. "If your mom doesn't mind then sure."

* * *

><p>Jane and Sofia entered the Dirty Robber. They went straight to the bar to get their drinks before heading to the booth occupied by Frost, Korsak, Jones, Frankie, and Maura. With drinks in hand Jane led Sofia to the booth. Her hand resting on Sofia's lower back.<p>

Maura watched them approaching the booth. That was supposed to be her spot. She was the one that was supposed to be led by Jane. She hated not having Jane close. What she hated even more was Jane being close to someone else. It was definitely going to be a long night.

"Hey guys," Jane greeted. A round of heys was heard from the people in the booth.

"Sofia is good to see you," Frankie said, "Is Ma watching Maddy?"

"Mhmm." Was Sofia's response.

"You might wanna watch it Jane. Next thing you know Ma's gonna want you to marry Sofia so she can start popping out grandchildren." Frankie said jokingly a smirk on his face. Maura did not like this conversation at all. She kept her eyes trained on her wine glass.

Jane shrugged. "She'll probably do that anyways." she answered before taking a drink of her beer.

"So Sofia, how long are you in here for?" Questioned Maura finally looking up to meet Sofia's eyes.

"I was actually telling Jane that Maddy and I are moving here to Boston. Its a nice city and I would hate for Maddy to not have Jane around and all you guys are great to her as well. Growing up, it was just my parents and I so I want Maddy to have a big group of family and friends."

They drank for a couple more hours and just had a good time. Most of them were kinda wasted by the time they decided to call it a night. They would be hung over in the morning but at least they had a good time.

Jane and Sofia took a cab to Angela's place. Jane buzzed and tired, but not physically tired more like emotionally. She was tired of everything always being so complicated, she was just exhausted of fighting for everything. With Sofia things were easy, straight forward. Maybe she should try it out with Sofia. Why not? The woman she was in love with did love her back so what was there to lose?

They stumbled up the stairs towards the apartment. Jane attempted to get the key in the hole, but she couldn't. Sofia laughed and took the keys from Jane attempting to open the door. Jane stepped back and in her buzzed state admired Sofia's curves.

She walked up behind her and slid across Sofia's flat stomach and pulled her flush against her. With her other hand she moved the long brown hair out of the way and pressed a kiss on Sofia's neck.

"Jane..." she heard her name barely above a whisper, but she didn't know if it had been said to urge her to continue or to stop. She wasn't stopping though. She spun Sofia around and crashed their lips together. Sofia was kissing her back. The kiss was... hot, not frantic but not slow either, it was just right. Her tongue was seeking entrance that was quickly granted. Hands were roaming, but then Sofia pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked concerned.

"We shouldn't do this Jane."

"What? Why not?"

Sofia chuckled. "Why not? Well for one, you're mother is inside this apartment with my sleeping kid and two you're in love with someone else Jane."

"But I don't want to be. It hurts too much."

"I know but this wouldn't be right. Plus were drunk."

Jane scoffed. "I am not drunk." She tried to defend herself.

"You couldn't even open the door."

"Yeah, yeah." She said waving a hand dismissively.

"You know I just wish you'd listen and talk to her already." Sofia said finally getting the door open. "Let's just go to sleep Jane. Goodnight."

"Night." Jane replied with a yawn. She sat on the smaller couch and fell asleep.

_**TBC...**_

_**Okay so we now know Sofia is staying in Boston. Wohoo! Jane and Maura haven't talked yet but they're getting there. We know Maura is still jealous. Hm... and Angela too sees ceratin similarities between Maura and Sofia. Is that a coincidence or could that be leading somewhere? BTW Jane has sweet wheels!**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Jane smelly, Jane smelly." Maddy chanted, bouncing up and down while sitting on Jane's lap.

Jane sniffed herself, the smell of beer eminated from her pores. "I do smell. What are you doing up this early kiddo?"

"Early? It's 10 AM." Angela was in the kitchen cleaning up. "Aren't you a little old to be drinking this much Janie?"

"I'm not old, Korsak is old." Jane whispered poking Maddy making her giggle. "Alright kid, I'm gonna go shower. Wake up mommy you're better than am alarm clock."

When she came out of the bathroom ready to start her day Maddy was seated on the counter in front of Angela clapping as Angela sang to her. Sofia was sitting at the breakfast bar with a big cup of coffee. She smiled, Sofia looked, well... horrible. _Yep, drinking does that to ya. _She walked over getting her own cup of coffee.

"Bathroom is all yours." Sofia mumbled a thank you and left.

"So, what are their plans?" Angela asked.

"They're moving here. Sofia wants to expand her business so she's looking into that."

Angela nodded contemplating the new information. "Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her she's my friend."

"You know that's not what I meant Janie."

"I... she's beautiful. Who's not gonna like her."

"But could you fall in love with her?" Angela already knew the answer. It was confirmed by Jane's silence. "I'll see you later sweetie I gotta go work." She hugged Jane. "Bye Maddy." Maddy waved to her.

She'd just finished her coffee when there was a knock at the door. She grabbed Maddy and opened it.

"Hey, Frankie."

"Hey sis, I'm late for work I just came to drop Jo off. The neighbor complained so I can't have her anymore. I'll see you later sis." Since Sofia and Maddy were staying at her mom's apartment Frankie had taken her.

"Yeah, See you later." she closed the door. "Look Maddy it's Jo." She crouched down with Maddy to play with her beloved dog. Maddy sat on the floor and Jo Friday sniffed and liked her. Then Jo started to bark startling Maddy. She looked up at Jane with her bottom lip quivering and her eyes filling up with tears.

"Aww, it's okay Maddy. She's just playing. She won't hurt ya." She stood with the crying child. _What the hell Rizzoli. You used to be a tough, bad ass cop and now this little girl looks at you and you turn to mush. _"See," she said pointing the the dog that was jumping up and down, "she's just playing. Here." She picked up Jo so Maddy could touch her. They played with Jo some more.

"Hey..."

Jane turned around to look at Sofia. "Hey... listen, uh, sorry about last night."

"It's okay Jane. We were both drunk."

"I meant what I said though. I don't wanna be in love with Maura anymore. Its just destroying me and I know were just friends, but maybe we could try. I really like you."

Sofia walked over to Jane. "Being with me won't make things any easier. Just because you're with me doesn't mean you'll stop loving her. Why won't you just talk to her? And don't give me any of the 'she hates me and doesn't want to talk to me' crap. If she didn't want you around she would have blown her top by now."

"What would I say? Do I just walk up to her and tell her, 'Hey I'm sorry I shot your biological father but I love you and you're killing me here.'"

"Well no, not exactly that. Just start talking. Talk to her about the dead bodies or something. You're her best friend, you know what she likes so take that and run."

"I have to go to the precinct. You have any plans today?"

"I thought I'd go look for at houses."

"You can borrow my car just drop me off at the station."

Jane hugged Sofia before getting out of the car. Sofia was right a relationship wouldn't make it any easier and it wasn't fair to Sofia. She needed someone who could fully love her. Someone who could give her full reign over their heart. Sadly Jane couldn't do that no matter how bad she wanted to. She would always be there though, if anyone dares break her heart she would be there to kick ass. Sofia and Maddy deserved to be happy.

* * *

><p>At noon Jane decided to head to the cafe and eat. She just had coffee so she was starving. Angela got her a sandwich and a cup of coffee. Before she could exit the cafe Angela stopped her.<p>

"Jane wait." Angela walked around the counter another sandwich and coffee in hand. "Could you take these down to Maura? I bet she's hungry it's almost her lunch time."

Jane took the items and headed down to the morgue. She was nervous. She really wanted her friend back but she didn't know how to approach her. The elevator door opened and she stepped out. The morgue was deserted so she went to Maura's office.

Maura sat at her desk crying. She didn't know how to fix things with Jane. She didn't know how much longer she could be without Jane. Everyone was out for lunch so she let the tears flow. She was startled when she heard her name.

"Maura?" Jane was at her office door balancing a couple sandwiches on top of coffee cups. She walked over and set them on the desk. Then she moved to stand next to Maura's chair. "What's wrong?" She asked crouching down next to the chair.

Maura swung the chair around and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck crying harder. Jane was surprised by Maura's actions, but then she wrapped her arms around her. Maura held onto Jane; She'd missed her so so much. The last hug they shared was when Jane showed up at the hospital when her mother got ran over. She never wanted to let go. She wanted to keep Jane there forever.

Jane just held her. She didn't know what was going on but she hated to see Maura like this. She would give anything for Maura to never feel pain or grief ever again. She would do anything. She just kept whispering soothing words into Maura's ear. He crying started to subside, but Maura's hold never loosened. Jane was more than fine with that.

"You okay?" She asked. She could feel Maura nodding her head. "You wanna tell me what's wrong? Do I have to kick someone's ass?" She asked hoping to lighten to mood.

Maura smiled. _Maybe things between us can get fixed. She's here, and she's holding me. _She pulled put of their embrace and looked Jane straight in the eye. "I... I just missed you so much Jane." She answered more tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jane saw the sincerity in Maura's eyes, not that she could lie. "I missed you too." She cupped Maura's face with both hands and wiped the tears away with her thumbs. "Don't cry Maur. I'm right here."

"I'm sorry Jane. I am sorry I was so mean to you. Please forgive me." she begged grabbing Jane's hands and holding them in her lap.

"Hey it's okay. It was a difficult situation."

"But you were just doing your job and I-"

"Hey its okay. We'll talk later. Let's just eat cause I'm starving. Plus my legs are cramping." She stood up, took her food and sat on Maura's couch. At least they were talking now.

_**TBC...**_

_**Wohoo! They're talking... or at least they started to do so. Do you think Jane will still want to try something with Sofia now that she's talking to Maura? **_


	12. Chapter 12

Jane missed her job. It was what she loved to do. She was glad to help Korsak and the others on the case. It was great and she had no paperwork to do which was always a plus. The case wasn't solved yet, but they were making some headway. It was just a matter of time before they cracked it.

She'd gone home a couple of hours after her talk with Maura. It was great that they were talking. She was just so confused. Maura had missed her? She was so sure that Maura wouldn't even care, but Maura told her she missed her. Maura doesn't lie, she can't. So what did this mean?

She'd talked to Sofia about Maura so many times and Sofia had encouraged her to talk to Maura. She did want to fix her friendship, but now that's all she wanted. Sure she loved Maura and even if Maura loved her back she wouldn't want more than friendship.

She was tired. Tired of feeling sad and lonely. She was tired of fighting. She decided to just let Maura go. Even though she never really had her, she was letting her go. She just couldn't do it anymore. She was done with keeping alive dreams and wishes that would never really come true. She no longer want to deal with something that was never gonna happen. No matter what, she was letting go. She was getting her friend back, and she would not pursue anything more. She was moving on.

Jane actually wanted to move on with her life. Maybe she could do that with Sofia. Why not? Sofia was beautiful, kind, thoughtful. She'd been great to Jane and things were easy with her. She understood Jane, she listened, she gave her advice, she'd helped Jane so much. Maddy and Sofia had helped Jane in more ways than one. She'd left Boston a mess, she still was, but they made dealing with her situation easier. All Jane wanted... wants is to be happy and at ease.

She was sitting on the couch nursing beer and flipping through the channels when Sofia and Maddy entered the apartment. They went to sit beside her.

"Hey. How did the house/apartment hunting go?" She asked before taking a swig of her beer.

"I liked a couple of apartments, but I'll call tomorrow."

"That's great. Are you hungry? I ordered some pizza. It should be here any minute." There was a knock. "Right on time." Jane said getting up to get the pizza and pay the delivery guy.

They were sitting in front of each other in the breakfast bar eating when Jane spoke. "I talked to Maura today. I went to go get food at the cafe and Ma wanted me to take some food down to Maura. When I entered her office she was just sitting there crying. I hate to see her cry so I walked over to her and asked what was wrong. She just hugged me and cried harder. When she stopped crying I asked her again and she just said she missed me and that she was sorry. Um, she was getting upset again so I postponed the talk."

Sofia smiled. "Are you gonna tell her you love her?"

Jane shook her head. "No."

"Why?"

"I've been in love with her for years and nothing. I need to move on and find someone else. Being in love with Maura it's like running on a fucking treadmill. I can run as much as I want but I'm not getting anywhere. I'm tired of hurting so I'm done."

Sofia smiled at Jane's comparison."A treadmill? Really?"Jane just shrugged. Sofia got serious again. "Jane she loves you back."

"It doesn't matter Sof."

"It does matter." Jane shook her head.

"My life is a mess because of her. It hurt, you know? What she said and how she acted towards me. It hurt, but _I_ didn't matter, she did so I left. I want to fix our friendship, but I can't let her in anymore than that. If she were to do this to me again I seriously don't know if I could take it. So... no it doesn't matter."

They turned to look at the door when Angela entered. "Hi girls."

"Hello Angela."

"Hey Ma. You want some pizza?"

"No thank you sweetie, I'm fine. Janie I was thinking that maybe we could go on a vacation or something. Tommy passed away and I just want to spend some time with my family." Her eyes were filling with tears.

Jane stood up and hugged her. "Yeah Ma. We can do that. Pick were you wanna go and let us know. It'll be fun."

* * *

><p>Jane talked to her and for that she was happy. They had a long way to go but at least they started to talk. Jane held her and it felt good. She liked being in Jane's arms because it let her know that Jane still cared.<p>

How could she think Jane didn't care. She was the one that pushed her away in the first place. It's just that... Jane came back and brought Sofia with her. Was she really that important to her? Obviously she was. Sofia was even moving to a whole different state for Jane.

It hurt her. She was the one that Jane used to call to chase away the nightmares, to talk, to go places, to hang out. Now she wasn't, and she had no one to blame but herself.

She wanted to fix that. She would do anything in her power to get her Jane back. She had to earn Jane's trust back. She hadn't been a good friend, but she knew that so she could fix it. She far from perfect and just because she was considered a genius didn't mean she always made the right decisions.

As long as she had Jane she would be alright. For the first time in her life she wanted to jump in head first. She just hoped that Jane could reciprocate the feeling. If she didn't, she'd be devastated, but she would take whatever Jane could give her. She needed Jane in her life in whatever form possible. She no longer knew how to be without her and these past months had proven that. So no matter how much she wanted Jane, she would not ask for something that cannot be given.

_**TBC...**_

_**Not much happening in this chapter other than Jane's decision to move on. But it looks like we a vacation coming up. It will be interesting to see what goes down in this little vacation don't you think?**_

_**Sorry no updates I was just editing the story, but I promise you I'm working on it. I just have a bit of writers block. I've written the next chapter 3 or 4 times, but I'm just not happy with it yet. I'll keep working on it and hopefully soon there wil be an actual update.**_


End file.
